


[Podfic] And Other Hazards of Heroism

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth and Martha Kent, Audio Format: Streaming, Bruce is a Grouch, Clark is an Interfering Busybody, Download Available, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, They Fight Crime!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Kieron_ODuibhir:He heard the chime of his dash comm and hit the activation button reflexively, before realizing what a bad idea it was at present. “This is Bat Wayne. I mean, Bruce Man. No.Shit.” If the treacherous device hadn’t been part of the car he would probably have gotten up and thrown it in the bay. Despite the fact that that would do the opposite of help.“Uhm,” said the voice of his caller. “Exactly how bad is this concussion? You aren’tdriving, are you?”Duration 00:19:43
Relationships: Batman & Superman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] And Other Hazards of Heroism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Other Hazards of Heroism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006193) by [Kieron_ODuibhir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieron_ODuibhir/pseuds/Kieron_ODuibhir). 



> Please see text work for author's tags and notes

###### [Podfic] And Other Hazards of Heroism

Duration: 00:19:43

This podfic was recorded by me, frecklebomb and edited by Gilraina for a Voiceteam Mystery Box challenge.

###### Streaming

(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)  
  


###### Download

Download links:   


MP3 file: [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/dcu-and-other-hazards-of-heroism/%5BDCU%5D%20And%20Other%20Hazards%20of%20Heroism.mp3) | 19 mb  


M4B file: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zesftjb10mynr4o/%255BDCU%255D_And_Other_Hazards_of_Heroism_.m4b/file) or [Direct download](https://archive.org/download/dcu-and-other-hazards-of-heroism/%5BDCU%5D%20And%20Other%20Hazards%20of%20Heroism%20.m4b) | 9.27 mb




  


###### Notes

Thank you once again to Kieron_ODuibhir for giving permission to podfic their works! Again, I have to apologise for horribly mis-pronouncing your pseud on this podfic. I'll say it properly on future pods!!  
  
Thank you to the Voiceteam facilitater team, and the Beautiful Murder Machines for making Mystery Box a freaking great time.   
  
Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where were while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of my favourite people ♥️♥️  


  


###### Crosspost

[On Dreamwidth](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/20531.html)


End file.
